Spider Fun
by Mini Reyes
Summary: A sufferer of arachnophobia has a 'hairy' encounter with an arachnid. GSR.


AN: The information about spiders I included it (as to the best of my knowledge and reasearch) is true. And yep, I'm back again, I definitely have way too much time on my hands at the moment, and I'm definitely developing a case of CSI obsession.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, other than a few seasons of CSI on dvd.

Summary: A sufferer of arachnophobia has a 'hairy' encounter with an arachnid.

* * *

><p>Grissom sat on the couch in the house he shared with his wife. Sara was in the shower and Grissom was reading another book on bugs, expanding his already vast knowledge on insects when he heard his wife's terrified scream.<p>

"GIL! GIIILLLL!" Came Sara's high, girlish scream.

Grissom flew off the couch, book forgotten and discarded, he ran into their bedroom and right into Sara. She had a towel wrapped around her but it did nothing to stop the water from dripping off her wet hair and body.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry and panic being displayed in his voice.

Sara was freaking out, she held onto Grissom's arm, "He's in there, He's back!"

Grissom pulled Sara behind him and grabbed the baseball bat from behind their bedroom door and slowly opened the door to the bathroom. But there was no one there. Grissom turned to Sara and he could see her peering around him and looking around the room.

"There's no one in there Dear," He said turning to face Sara as she backed out of the bathroom, pointing at Grissom.

"Yes there is, he's still there!"

Grissom frowned slightly and looked behind him, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, other than that Sara had mysteriously jumped out of the shower, and left it running. He looked back at Sara, "Sara?"

"It's still there I can see it!"

"It?" Grissom questioned, and then turned and went back into the bathroom, shutting off the water.

"Yes 'It',"

"So is it a 'He' or is it an 'It'?" He asked, leaving the bathroom and returning to his unusually hysterical wife.

"It, He, hell, it could even be a she for all I know!"

"Sara, what are you talking about?"

Sara didn't hear what he said, she looking over his shoulder into the bathroom, "It's right there how can you not see it?"

"Sara? What is 'it'?"

"I don't know specifically, you tell me, you're the bug expert!"

Grissom was amused; it was beginning to make sense now, "So we're talking bugs now? Not people?"

Now Sara frowned, "People? I never said anything about it being human."

Grissom had that 'something's up, and I'm going to figure out what' look and he tilted his head, "You yelled that 'He's in there',"

"He, She, It, I dunno what it is, 'He' was just the stereotype I reduced it to," Sara said, looking over Grissoms' shoulder again, "It's still in there!" Grissom half turned and looked at the bathroom again, then walked through the door and started looking for any bugs, "Careful, it might bite you!"

"What might bite me?" He asked, "You know it would be helpful if you told me just what I am looking for?"

"It's right there," She pointed to the wall.

"Where? I can't see it. Come here and show me," He said, looking over the walls.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Sara said, and took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Grissom spotted a tiny little baby tarantula crawling along the wall near the shower. Grissom smiled and put his hand in the path of the spider and it crawled onto his hand.

Sara could see what he was doing, "That thing better not be poisonous and it better not be your pet tarantula," Sara said, crawling back on the bed as Grissom came towards her with the hairy spider.

"Only the Sydney Funnel Web tarantula in Australia is poisonous, but it's not considered to be a real tarantula," Grissom explained.

"What is with that thing, has it been exposed to radiation or something?"

"No, why would you say that?" Grissom asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and watching as the spider crawled around his hand and started up his arm.

"Gil? IT'S BLUE!" Sara said, backing further away from the spider and her husband when he placed the small blue spider on the bed and it went straight for her.

"That's because it's a baby, it will only be blue for a few weeks, and then its hair will turn black, "'You're not scared of it are you?" He teased.

"Maybe, bees is one thing, but spiders are another matter entirely,"

"You know I have heard a few different theories about why people are afraid of spiders. One is that stated that spiders thousands of years ago used to be large and dangerous enough to kill people, and so those who feared and avoided them survived and then that gene was passed on. Another theory says that the sneaky stalking movement of spiders is similar to tigers, lions, panthers, and other large predators that have hunted humans in the past. Therefore, we are genetically programmed to fear all creatures, big or small, that move in such a manner," Grissom said, picking up his spider.

Sara was now standing beside the bed, holding the towel around her as she looked sceptically at Grissom, "Well thank you Gil for rationalising my arachnophobia, now get that thing out of my bedroom!"

Grissom was having fun, "Your bedroom?" He teased and got off the bed, walking towards Sara, the spider sitting on his open palm. Sara knew she was cornered and couldn't run anywhere.

"Gil, keep that thing away from me unless you want me to introduce it to my boot!" She said, her voice becoming very high as Grissom drew nearer and nearer to her with the blue spider. He had a feeling that she bluffing, that she wouldn't want to be within five feet of the hairy eight legged arachnid.

"It can't hurt you Sara,"

"Just my state of mind..." Sara mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, holding out the spider, standing two feet away from her.

Sara made a split decision and expertly rolled across the bed and landed neatly on the other side, then grabbed a pile of clothed from off the floor and took off down the hall to the lounge room.

Grissom sighed. _It just had to be the tarantula... arachnophobia indeed. _He thought and walked out of the room, watching the blue spider spiral around his forearm. By the time he had made it to the lounge room, Sara was pulling a black t shirt on. He grinned at her and she watched him suspiciously, she could no longer see the spider, and she wanted to know where it had gone.

"Where'd it go?" She asked immediately.

"You mean Benji?" Grissom asked.

"Good God, you named it? - WAIT A SECOND! IT IS YOUR PET!" Her voice was of a higher pitch than normal, though she was not mad, it was more of an 'AHA!' and she was wondering why her husband pet spider was in the shower, and Grissom was acting a little strangely, "GIL!"

"Sara?"

Sara's voice went low, "Did you put that spider in the shower?"

"No."

"Where is that perving spider?" She asked, her eyes scanning the floor, the roof and the walls.

"Perving spider?" Grissom laughed.

"Yes! It was in the shower Gil!" She repeated. Grissom stood right in front of her, his hands on her hips.

"I know it was, but it's not in the shower anymore," He said and he kissed her to stop her from protesting further, "It's a great little trick that I learnt," He said, and Sara was completely calm again.

"What is Gil?" She asked, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Kissing a woman to silence her," He said and repeated the 'trick', kissing her again softly. Sara felt something tickle her hand she brushed it away with her other hand, and then stopped, her eyes shot open and she pulled away from Grissom.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when she saw the blue fuzz crawling on her hand. Gil put a finger in his ear and wiggled it as if trying to clear his ear, a look of 'that was loud' on his face. Sara waved her hand frantically, trying to get the tarantula off her. Grissom tried to hold back his urge to laugh.

Sara successfully flung the spider across the room where it flew into the kitchen. Grissom's held back laughter couldn't be held back anymore as he watched Sara do the 'spider dance' one does after they walk into a spiders web, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, gahhhhh" She shuddered and then stopped moving, hearing her husbands' highly entertained laughter. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly turned to face him. Grissom watched her and tried to stifle his laughter, but just ended up being snorts of contained laughter.

Sara stalked towards him, and he quickly took off into the kitchen where he had last seen the blue fuzz that was his pet, flying. He found the poor creature scampering towards him. He picked up the spider and quickly exited to his study, where all his animals mostly resided, and he quickly shoved the arachnid into its clear container and then took the second door out of the study and ended up back in the lounge room.

He saw Sara stalking after him though the kitchen. He followed her around the loop till she ended up in the study. Sara was getting very suspicious now. She turned around and collided into Grissom. She gasped, but before she could say or do anything about his stunts with the spider, he had his arms around was distracting her again with his lips on hers. She lost herself in him for a while, completely and utterly forgetting about the spider while held her thoughts with his lips.

Though naturally one cannot kiss another for their entire life, so after a many minutes of passionately kissing each other the two were well and truly in need of filling their lungs with more oxygen then could be supplied by breathing through their noses.

Sara stared into Grissoms' eyes, his hand crept up her side, imitating the movement of a spider and reminding her of what she was trying to say.

"You did that on purpose," She breathed.

"Guilty," He smiled back.

"I. Will. Get. You-" She promised.

"You already 'got' me," He teased.

"Back." Sara finished.

"I look forward to it," He said, and recaptured her attention and her thoughts by picking her up and covering her soft lips with his.

* * *

><p>Well, that is the end of my third GSR fic. (I'm sure why, but I like keeping count of how many stories I have writen for which tv series) :)<p>

Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
